La triste historia de Zero Uchiha
by blisterscoff1995
Summary: Zero, al igual que Sasuke, tuvo que sufrir la horrible extinción del clan Uchiha a manos de Itachi. Y acá se narra la historia de como su ambición de venganza y poder se ven arruinados por una serpiente asquerosa...
1. Prologo

Introducción:

Mi nombre es Zero Uchiha y soy un vengador, a los 5 años volví de la academia y encontré a todo mi clan asesinado. Desde ese momento huí de Konoha para siempre y me instale en la aldea de la niebla. Movido por mi sed de venganza, desarrolle el sharingan de 3 aspas a los ocho años y a los diez mate a mi mejor amigo obteniendo el mangekyou sharingan. Yo me sometí a un durísimo entrenamiento logrando tener un taijutsu de altísimo nivel. Pero yo quería más poder, y un día robe rollos secretos y prohibidos para luego huir de la aldea de la niebla convirtiéndome en un ninja exiliado y renegado. Mis objetivos básicamente son tres: vengarme, resucitar al clan Uchiha y obtener todos los jutsus del mundo…


	2. Cambio de planes

Cap 1: hacía la villa del sonido

El paisaje era una montaña de hombres muertos. Zero asesino sin piedad a muchísimos ninjas de la niebla y ahora quedaba solo un jounin

- Dame los pergaminos sagrados y no tendré que matarte Uchiha – Dijo el jounin amenazante

Zero estaba muy cansado por haber derrotado a infinidades de ninjas y empieza a escapar

- Puedes correr pero no esconderte! – Dijo el ninja de la niebla persiguiéndolo

- Mierda no me queda mucho chakra – Pensó Zero preocupado

En cuestión de pocos minutos, Zero estaba rodeado por el jounin

- No escaparas Uchiha – Dijo el jounin – me darás los pergaminos por las buenas o por las malas

De repente una veloz figura con una katana hizo pedazos el cuerpo del ninja

- Que bueno que llegaste a tiempo Takumi – Dijo Zero aliviado - ¿trajiste el tercer pergamino con técnicas sagradas?

- Aquí está Zero-kun – Dijo Takumi entregándole el pergamino – por cierto, tengo que decirte algo muy interesante

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Zero interesado

- Además de ti, hay otro superviviente del Clan Uchiha. Estuve recolectando información sobre él y está todo aquí –Takumi le entrego una carta con información sobre Sasuke

- Sasuke Uchiha ¿eh? – Dijo Zero mucho más interesado que antes – el hermano menor de Itachi

Después de leer toda la información acerca de la vida de Sasuke y de sus habilidades, Zero tomo una decisión radical

- Takumi, cambio de planes – Dijo Zero – nos vamos a Konoha…


	3. Sasuke obtiene el mangekyou sharingan

Capítulo 2: Sasuke obtiene el mangekyou sharingan…

Sasuke tomo consciencia de lo que quería hacer: iba a matar a su mejor amigo para conseguir el sharingan más avanzado de todos, y todo para concretar su tan ansiada venganza. Al final tomo su decisión y con la katana legendaria de los Uchiha lo decapito mientras dormía.

Una sensación de placer escalofriante recorrió su cuerpo. De pronto sintió como su poder se hacía inmenso, tan inmenso que se podía sentir en toda Konoha. Su poder aumento terriblemente y un chakra oscuro y maligno le rodeo el cuerpo dándole un placer exquisito que nunca había sentido en su vida.

Sus ojos cambiaron a una forma extraña, era el mangekyou sharingan.


	4. Esos ojos azules

Capítulo 3: esos ojos azules….

Años atrás….

Una niña hermosa y angelical de unos 6 años con cabello rosa y ojos verdes estaba llorando mientras unas niñas un poco mayores que ella se burlaban

- Ay pobrecita la frentuda está llorando

- Te lo mereces frente de marquesina, eres horrible

- Eso, eso

Las tres niñas mayores se estaban riendo, pero un chico rubio llamado Naruto lo vio todo y en un arranque de furia encaro a las chicas mostrando unos ojos rojos y demoniacos llenos de odio. Las chicas, horrorizadas, salieron corriendo escandalosamente

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Naruto más tranquilo y ya sin los ojos rojos

La linda y tímida chica abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue unos lindísimos ojos azul cielo. Ella al instante miro embobada esos ojos perdiéndose en ellos en un mundo de amor y alegría. Naruto la hizo reaccionar y cuando la ojiverde lo vio con más atención le pareció ver un ángel hermosísimo de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes. La niña se puso roja como un tomate y bajo la cabeza avergonzada

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto Naruto, sin darse cuenta de porque la chica se sonrojo

- Me llamo Sakura ¿y tú? – Contesto Sakura tímidamente

- Naruto Uzumaki – Respondió el niño alegremente – es un gusto conocerte

El ojiazul vio a lo lejos como una turba furiosa se dirigía a él, dispuestos a golpearle hasta dejarlo inconsciente…

- Bueno…adiós Sakura-chan, me tengo que ir – Dijo Naruto alarmado por el enorme grupo de gente que se acercaba para pegarle

Sakura se pone aún más roja porque le dijo "Sakura-chan"

- Naruto-kun espera, no te vayas! – Dijo Sakura, pero Naruto ya se había ido corriendo y lo perdió de vista

En la actualidad…

- Naruto-kun… yo te amo con toda mi alma y con todo mi ser pero… ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir de Konoha? – Pensó Sakura derramando incesantes lagrimas


	5. Zero y Takumi conocen a Naruto

Capítulo 4: Zero y Takumi conocen a Naruto

Takumi y Zero acamparon porque vieron que se estaba haciendo de noche. Al amanecer, aproximadamente a las 8 de la mañana, se despertaron, desayunaron rápido y partieron a su nuevo destino: Konoha

De pronto salieron de unos árboles unos ninjas dispuestos a matarlos sin ningún motivo

- ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? – Preguntó Zero

- Matarlos – Contesto un ninja

- ¿Por qué? Nosotros no les hicimos nada! – Pregunto Takumi enojada

- Por diversión. Nos gusta matar gente y comernos sus cadáveres – Respondió otro ninja con una sonrisa enferma y sádica. Zero y Takumi empezaron a temblar de miedo

- Dios del trueno volador! – Dijo una voz desconocida

El desconocido mato a los dos ninjas psicópatas instantáneamente

- Hey Naruto, esa chica está muy buena – Dijo el kyubi mirando con lujuria a Takumi – sedúcela y hazla tuya ahora

- Cierra la boca zorro estúpido, yo ya conquiste a muchas chicas hermosas en otras aldeas y aún no te conformas. Eres terrible – Dijo Naruto con fastidio

- Lo siento Naruto pero los bijuu somos así y no podemos cambiar, nuestro apetito sexual es incontrolable – Respondió el kyubi

- Si si lo que digas – Contesto Naruto sin prestarle atención

- Más respeto mocoso y recuerda que quiero hijos y nietos – Dijo el kyubi

FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN INTERNA

- g-gracias y...¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó Takumi timida y amablemente (algo muy raro en ella)

- Naruto Uzumaki – Dijo naruto enérgico - ¿y tú?

- Takumi!

- ¡Kawaii, es un bombón! – Pensó Takumi viéndolo toda sonrojada

- ¿Sabes dónde queda Konoha exactamente? – Pregunto Zero fríamente

Naruto como respuesta le entrego un mapa donde se veía todas las aldeas ninja

- Gracias Naruto-kun – Dijo Takumi sonrojada

- Bueno ahora tengo que irme, que tengan suerte – Dijo Naruto y como despedida beso a Takumi en la mejilla apasionada y dulcemente

Después Naruto se fue

- ¡n-naruto-kun me beso! – Grito Takumi emocionada y se desmayo

Zero la miro como si estuviera loca

- ¡Jaja! Eres todo un cazanovas Naruto – Bromeo el kyubi

- Me pregunto cómo estará Sakura-chan, la extraño - Dijo Naruto nostálgico

- ¿Han pasado 6 años y aún la sigues recordando a esa mocosa? – Preguntó el kyubi incrédulo

- Como no la voy a recordar si es la única amiga que tuve – Dijo Naruto - ¡ya sé que puedo hacer! Volveré a Konoha para saludarla

- Estas más loco que yo Naruto, quieres ir a ese asqueroso lugar donde todo la puta aldea te quiere matar a golpes solo para saludar a una mocosa insignificante – Dijo el zorro de nueve colas asombrado


	6. Orochimaru toma el cuerpo de Zero

Capítulo 5: Orocohimaru toma el cuerpo de Zero y Naruto vuelve a Konoha

Takumi y Zero caminaron 7 días sin descanso hasta que una sombra le pego a Takumi y la chica quedo noqueada.

Cuando despertó sus ojos se encontraron con una habitación lúgubre, poco iluminada y maloliente

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó la chica con rudeza

- Yo soy Kabuto – Respondió el peliblanco

- ¿Dónde está Zero-kun? – Preguntó Takumi preocupada

- Orochimaru-sama tomo su cuerpo – Contesto Kabuto con una sonrisa malvada

- No puede ser – Musito Takumi horrorizada

- Desde hoy tú serás la ninja médico y personal de Orochimaru-sama – Dijo Kabuto

- ¡¿ Y qué pasa si me niego eh!? – Grito Takumi enfadada

- Si te niegas, morirás – Respondió Kabuto amenazadoramente

Ella trago saliva, su vida era lo más preciado que tenía y no estaba dispuesta a perderla. Suspiro resignada y no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

CON NARUTO Y EL KYUBI….

- ¿Oye Naruto por que no usamos tu técnica dios del no sé qué para llegar a esa podrida aldea rápido? – Preguntó el kyubi

- ¡Ups! Es que se me olvido dattebayo – Respondió Naruto

- Se nota que eres un cabeza hueca – Le comento el kyubi

- No me llames cabeza hueca, zorro pajero – Dijo Naruto enfadado

- Como se ve no conoces la palabra respeto, mocoso – Dijo el kyubi

- Mira quién habla…

FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN INTERNA

- Dios del trueno volador – Dijo Naruto y en un segundo llego a la entrada de la aldea.

Naruto vio a los guardias y su mirada cálida cambio a una fría y sanguinaria

- Ustedes me pegaron y me dijeron monstruo cuando era pequeño pero ahora, me las pagaran – Pensó Naruto controlado por el odio

- Ojo demoniaco: genjutsu infernal – Dijo Naruto sumergiendo a los guardias en un genjutsu

El genjutsu mostraba como morían sus seres queridos una y otra vez por 72 horas seguidas, además se sentía en carne propia el dolor de Naruto y la soledad por la que paso.

En poco tiempo los guardias yacían muertos a los pies de Naruto.


	7. Naruto vs Sasuke

Capítulo 6: Naruto vs Sasuke

Sasuke mientras tanto estaba entrenando su chidori

- Perfecto logre hacer el chidori 3 veces – Pensó Sasuke con satisfacción

De pronto el joven sintió un chakra fuertísimo y maligno entrando en Konoha

- ¿Qué es ese chakra tan fuerte? – Se preguntó Sasuke impresionado

El Uchiha busco por todos lados a la persona poseedora de ese chakra hasta que la encontró

- ¡Hey tú, quiero luchar contigo! – Dijo Sasuke con ganas de probar sus habilidades ante un oponente poderoso

- Como quieras, de todas maneras será muy fácil ganarte dattebayo – Respondió Naruto sonriendo

- Nunca subestimes a un Uchiha, bastardo – Dijo Sasuke con soberbia

- Tú te lo buscaste – Dijo Naruto – dios del trueno volador!

- Dios del trueno volador – Dijo Sasuke copiando la técnica con su sharingan

La katana de Sasuke y el kunai de Uzumaki chocaron.

- Ten cuidado Naruto ese chico no es normal, es inmensamente poderoso y su chakra es más fuerte que el mío, igual al de Madara Uchiha – Le advirtió el kyubi

- Kage bunshin no jutsu – Dijo Naruto usando una de sus técnicas más conocidas

- Kage bunshin no jutsu – Dijo Sasuke imitando los sellos

Los clones se atacan y desaparecen

- Liberación de fuego: misil de llamas del dragón de fuego – Dijo Naruto

Sasuke esquivo ágilmente al dragón de fuego y dijo:

- Katon: gouukakyo no jutsu!

- Muro de agua! – Dijo Naruto contrarrestando la técnica del Uchiha

- Tajukage bunshin no jutsu – Dijo Naruto sacando 50 clones

Sasuke con una rapidez inhumana destruye fácilmente a todos los clones

- ¡Chidori! – Grito Sasuke

- Muro de tierra – Dijo Naruto protegiéndose a tiempo

- Nakunaru no jutsu – Dijo Naruto haciéndole un genjutsu a Sasuke

El portador del sharingan reacciona y se clava un kunai en la pierna saliendo del genjutsu

- Terminemos con esto de una vez, yo no vine a pelear dattebayo – Dijo Naruto cansado

- ¿Qué pasa tienes miedo? – Pregunto Sasuke burlonamente

- Elemento viento: huracán cortante! – Dijo Naruto

De pronto en el paisaje se formó un huracán gigante que arraso a Sasuke dejándolo muy malherido y lleno de cortes por todo el cuerpo

- La próxima…v-vez que luche contra ti…no perderé – Dijo Sasuke antes de caer inconsciente


	8. Negociando con los ancianos

Capítulo 7: Negociando con los ancianos

Después de su pelea contra el Uchiha, Naruto se dirigió a la torre hokage para negociar con el consejo

Toc toc…

Pase – Dijo Sarutobi

- Hola viejo – Dijo Naruto sonriendo

- n-naruto eres tú! – Dijo el hokage con alegría - ¿Cómo te ha ido todos estos años muchacho?

- Muy bien, he aprendido muchísimo gracias al kyubi que me está entrenando desde que deje Konoha – Dijo Naruto contento

- mmm ya veo… - Dijo Sarutobi pensativo - ¿y dime? ¿Por qué volviste a la aldea, Naruto?

- Quiero ser un shinobi de Konoha – Dijo Naruto directo al grano

- Tus extraordinarias habilidades nos servirían de mucho Naruto, últimamente la aldea ha estado en guerra con las demás villas ocultas y necesitamos tu ayuda – Explico el tercero

- Tendrá mi ayuda pero con una condición – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa picara

- Dime – Pidió el tercero

- Les prestare mis servicios a cambio de un millón de ryos – Dijo Naruto

- ¡¿QUUUEEEEEE?! – Grito el hokage escandalizado

Cuando Sarutobi se calmo fue a hablar sobre el tema al consejo de ancianos mientras el rubio Uzumaki esperaba sentado en la sala de espera.

- Es demasiado, no podemos pagar un millón de ryos por un demonio, sería una locura – Argumento Hiashi consternado

- Hiashi tiene razón, si hacemos esta locura Konoha estaría en bancarrota

- Yo creo que hay que darle una oportunidad, todos merecen una

- Hokage-sama usted tiene la última palabra – Dijo el anciano más viejo de todos respetuosamente

Después de meditar mucho tiempo, el hokage tomo una polémica decisión:

- Esta decidido, el chico se queda en Konoha. Es demasiado valioso para perderlo y yo también pienso que todos merecen una chance. Este debate termino, pueden retirarse señores


	9. Reecuentro y Hanabi

Capítulo 8: Reencuentro y Hanabi

Los ancianos se sorprendieron, nunca lo habían visto hablar con tanta determinación.

MIENTRAS EN LA SALA DE ESPERA….

Cierto rubio maldecía por lo bajo al viejo hokage por hacerle esperar tanto, mientras que las chicas que pasaban por allí miraban embelesadas y sonrojadas al rubio

- Naruto ven – Ordeno el hokage

Naruto entro

- ¡Por fin viejo ya me estaba cansando de esperar datttebayo! – Dijo Naruto con enojo y alegría a la vez

- Naruto, felicidades, ya eres un shinobi de Konoha – Dijo el hokage sonriendo

Después de recibir el dinero y firmar una especie de contrato, salió a recorrer la aldea pero al poco tiempo se sintió re incómodo. No porque lo llamaran demonio en voz baja, sino porque todas las chicas lo estaban mirando de manera lujuriosa y no muy decente, hasta las ancianas babeaban por él.

…...

Mientras tanto Hanabi corazón de hielo (su apodo) se estaba preparando para su último día en la estúpida academia. La Hyuga es la chica más popular de la academia y todos los chicos estaban enamorados de ella pero Hanabi los rechazaba o simplemente los ignoraba. Después de despedirse de su padre y de, según ella, la inútil de Hinata, la chica de 11 años se puso a caminar tranquilamente por las calles, de todas formas tenía tiempo de sobra para darse ese lujo mientras unos chicos la miraban embobados. A pesar de su edad Hanabi era una de las kunoichis más codiciadas de la aldea, incluso alguien como Sasuke se sintió atraído inconscientemente por ella.

Hanabi entro al ichiraku ramen. Una de las pocas cosas que le gustaban aparte de entrenar era el ramen. Pero justo en ese entonces se dio cuenta de algo…

Ayame, una de las asistentas del cocinero, miraba embobada y rojísima a un lindo joven de cabello rubio mientras el viejo cocinero intentaba hacer reaccionar a la chica

- mmmm, está para comérsela Naruto- Dijo el zorro kyubi babeando en su celda

- Ya me canse de tus comentarios babosos zorro pervertido – Dijo Naruto harto

- No será que estas celoso ¿o si Naruto? – Dijo el kyubi con un tono ¿pícaro?

- Claro que no – Dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Preguntó el viejo amablemente

- 1 tazón de ramen con cerdo por favor – Pidió Uzumaki

- ¿Y a ti Hanabi? – Preguntó el viejo

- Yo pido lo mismo – Respondió Hanabi fríamente

- ¡Dos tazones de ramen con cerdo marchando! – Dijo el viejo con su característica alegría

- Oye…¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto Naruto mirando con curiosidad a Hanabi

- Hanabi Hyuga – Respondió indiferente, pero cuando vio los ojos azules de Naruto se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza (Naruto si que cambia a las personas)

- Que suerte tienes mocoso – Dijo el kyubi que se empezaba a deshidratar de tanta baba que se le caía

Naruto no le hizo caso y pidió otro tazón de ramen con cerdo, hasta que de pronto vio entrar a una persona especial que no veía hace muchos años, prácticamente desde que era chiquito…

- ¡SAKURAAA-CHAAAN! – Grito Naruto emocionado y se abalanzo sobre la pelirosa

Ambos se pusieron a llorar de la emoción y se dieron un profundo beso cargado de sentimientos ocultos. El viejo y Hanabi veían con ternura la escena, mientras que Ayame estaba tratando de controlarse para no agarrar un cuchillo de la cocina y apuñalar a Sakura en el pecho. La pareja se sentó y Sakura le dio nuevas noticias:

Sakura le comento a Naruto que Zero Uchiha, uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la masacre del clan Uchiha y un asesino famoso de ninjas, había muerto debido a que Orochimaru murió hace poco por un ataque de ninjas de la aldea de la hoja y que al morir, todas las personas que fueron tomadas por Orochimaru murieron con él, y que en Konoha se respiraba un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad que no se sentía desde hace años. Y al parecer la gente ya se había olvidado un poco de Naruto, así que le dijo que no se preocupe de que la gente le quiera pegar como hace años atrás.

- Y es por eso que la venganza es mala, solo trae muerte y destrucción. Por suerte yo no soy igual que los Uchiha – Pensó Naruto viendo con amor a Sakura hablándole


End file.
